Truth
by RylieBaby413
Summary: Once again, Casey has to make a decision:  Evan or Cappie?  Will she ever follow her heart?  CaseyCappie with some RustyJen K  Please R&R!  UPDATE: IMPORTANT AN ADDED.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i don't own Greek... but I do love it.**

Casey was never put in this situation before...

(Casey/Cappie...with some Rusty/Jen K)

"Casey?" Evan asked. "Did you hear me?" I quickly snapped out of it.

"Huh?"

"Case, did you hear what I asked you?" He looked at me deeply.

"Um...yeah." I replied, still shocked.

"Well...?" He asked, again. "What do you think?" He smirked a little. I knew that this was a big deal. No, a HUGE deal.

"Well, um..." I stuttered. I could think of a millions reasons to say yes: My sisters would be ecstatic, my parents would approve, Every girl wanted him and I had him...I could go on and on. But I could only think of one reason to say no, for some unexplainable reason... but I would never admit it. It was ridiculous and immature. _He _was ridiculous and immature...

"Casey, will you marry me?" He asked again.

"Well, I, um... I... uh..." I couldn't speak. I didn't know what I was feeling.

"I know. This is a lot to take in. But I love you, Casey. I'll give you a few days to think about it. If that's what it takes to get to spend the rest of my life with you." He leaned in and kissed me softly, then smiled, and walked away. I was glad that I had time to think. I didn't know what to do... and I needed all of the time I needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lettuce!"

"Mustard!"

"Tomato!"

"Cheese!"

"Pickles!"

"Mayo!"

"Broccoli!"

"What?" Jen K laughed. "You can't put broccoli on a sandwich!"

"Yes you can... it just wouldn't taste very good." Rusty laughed.

"Well then in that case, I could say 'ice cream!' or anything else for that matter." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. You win." Rusty smirked and leaned across the bed to kiss his girlfriend.

"Thank you." She stated proudly.

I walked up to my little brother's dorm and knocked on the door, hoping that he could help me out.

"Who would be knocking at my door at midnight?" Rusty asked as he got up and answered it. "Casey? What are you doing here?"

"I um... I just wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, shoot." He said. I looked behind him and saw Jen K.

"Alone... please." I grabbed his shirt and took him outside.

"Easy! You're going to pull out all of my chest hair!" I let him go and looked at him seriously. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Evan proposed." I quickly blurted out.

"What? Oh my god. Casey that's... great?" He questioned. I shook my head. "It's not great..?" He asked.

"I don't know, Rusty. I was just so shocked. He wants an answer."

"Well, what are you going to say?" He asked.

"If I knew that, would I be here?" I was irritated. For a smart guy, my brother was really clueless sometimes. "I want to know what you think."

"Nope. Absolutely not. I'm keeping my mouth shut about my opinions of Evan." He turned around, but I stopped him.

"Look, I know that your not really fond of him. But what do you think about me and him? Together?"

"Seriously, Casey. You don't want to know what I think."

"Yes I do!" I nearly shouted.

"Casey..." he sighed.

"Rusty, just tell me."

"Look sis, you should know what feels right."

"Rus--"

"No, just hear me out. You just have to take some time to answer some important questions about yourself. Who do you picture yourself with, years from now?"

One face came to mind.

"Who do you picture yourself having a good time with and being happy?"

One face came to mind.

"Who do you connect with, like you can with no one else?"

One face came to mind.

"Who do you want to be with for the rest of your life?"

One face came to mind. And it wasn't Evan's...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: I'm sorry if it wasn't very good... I had just been thinking about it and needed to write it down. Please Please Please review and tell me if you liked it or think it sucked. Be honest. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe this is happening. This can't be happening. I love Evan! That's it. No one else. Just Evan. I was walking home from Rusty's dorm when i heard music coming from one of the rooms. A party. I let myself in and was immediately stopped by some girl (clearly drunk.)**

"Heyyyy. You're that one girl. Dusty's sister." Her words were slurred.

"Rusty." I corrected, then started looking around.

"Rightttttttt... Rustyyyyy. He's pretty hot." She smirked.

"He has a girlfriend."

"Man, bummer." Her eyes were bloodshot.

"Hey, um where did you get that?" I pointed to her cup, which was filled with beer.

"Right over there." She pointed. "Goooooood stuff." She took a big gulp.

"Thanks." I quickly went over and grabbed a cup. I pumped the beer out of the keg and started drinking. This wasn't me. I don't know who this girl was, but she needed some help... and more beer. I filled my cup again.

What felt like minutes was actually hours. One my 4th cup, I looked at the clock. It was blurry and I could hardly make out the time... but I saw that the hour hand was on the 3. I needed to get home. I passed through the crowd, and nearly fell down when I finally got the the door. I stumbled through the hallway and out into the street. Everything was quiet...everyone was asleep. Of course, not me. I was the drunk girl wandering around, unable to remember where she lived. What has happened to me? I got proposed to by the most perfect guy and here I am, drunk and confused. Suddenly, my legs gave out. I fell flat on the concrete. I think it hurt, but I was too out of it to tell. As I struggled (unsuccessfully) to get up, I heard a voice. A familiar voice.

"Casey?" He asked. "Oh my god." The voice got closer, and I heard a laugh. "Where's a camera when you need one?" I felt his hands on my waist as he pulled me up. I clung to him as I tried to stabilize myself.

"Cappie?" I asked, slowly.

"The one and only." He replied. "God, what happened to you?"

"Beer is good." I smelled. I looked like an idiot.

"Well, yes, I have to agree. And it looks like you got your fair share of it." He laughed.

"What..are..you..doing here?" I slurred.

"Insomnia. I needed to take a walk. But man, this is way more exciting."

"Oh." I sighed. Just then, it hit me. It was Cappie. I don't know why this realization was just now coming to me (maybe the massive amounts of alcohol I've consumed?) but it was weird. "Oh my god, Cappie?"

"We've already established that...but thanks for clarifying." He laughed.

"I have to get home...let me go." I tried to fight him off, but no such luck.

"No way. You're in no condition to walk alone."

"You can't come to the house..." I replied slowly. "Sisters are there."

"I know, they don't exactly love me. I have no idea why... but I won't question it. I'm going to take you to our house. You can crash on the couch."

"I can't!" I whined.

"Why not? Is there somewhere I need to by at 3 o clock in the morning... drunk?"

"I can't..." I repeated.

"You can... and you will. Let's go." We started walking. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke.

"This picture is so backwards. Shouldn't I be the drunk one?"

"Hmm..." My eyes were shut. I could barely stay away... and he noticed. Without warning, he scooped me up in his arms.

"Hey!" I screeched.

"Chill. Would you rather fall on the concrete again?" I squirmed at first, but then realized that I was comfortable. I started to fall asleep, but then asked something that I shouldn't have.

"Why are you so nice to me? I treat you like crap..."

"That's true. But it's the least I could do after you bailed me out the one night."

"You paid me back..." I whispered.

"I know. But I still owe you." He looked down at me.

"Cappie?" I barely whispered. I was half asleep now.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I think I love you." I slowly stated. I heard him sigh.

"Yeah. I think you do too." Five seconds later, I was asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I wanted Cappie in this chapter (not drunk lol) so I made it happen! Please review. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I woke up slowly, and started to freak out. Where was my bed? Where was Ashley? This wasn't my room! It took me a while to realize that I was in the Kappa Tau house. I sat up... but had to lay back down due to my massive headache. I looked at the clock: it was already two in the afternoon. Oh god, I had to get up, and I had to leave. Unfortunately, I was too slow... and Cappie came in before I could sneak out.**

"Well, good afternoon, sleeping beauty." He smiled as he walked over and sat down by me.

"Hey, Cap." I replied, awkwardly. I had no memory of what had happened last night... but I was 90 sure that it was pretty bad. I tried to sit up again, but my pounded head didn't respond well. He saw me and held his hand out.

"Here." He dropped two small pills into my head. "Advil." He handed me some water and I took the pills, hoping to ease the pain.

"I better go." I said after a short silence. I collected myself; ran my fingers through my hair, unwrinkled my clothes and slipped on my shoes.

"So...any memory of last night?" He asked, cautiously.

"None. And I don't think I want to know." I replied, without looking at his (perfect) face.

"Why's that?"

"Because... I had a lot on my mind last night. Why do you think I went straight to the keg? So I have a feeling that my drunken evening kind of reflected that..."

"Well, kinda." He replied, looking down. I finally looked over at him and could read his expression.

"Was it that bad?" I asked, softly.

"No, actually. It was great." He laughed softly. "You finally admited... that you loved me." He looked up at me and I was suddenly overwhelmed.

"Cappie...I was drunk." I looked down.

"That doesn't matter." He replied.

"I love... Evan."

"And you're sure about that?"

"Of course I am!" I stood up, ignoring the shooting pain in my head. "God, I'm sick of everyone questioning who I love."

"Maybe they question it because _you_ question it, Case." He snapped back. "I've always known that you loved me. You were just afraid to admit it."

"I'm sorry, Cap, but I don't love you." Was I lying?

"I don't believe you."

"Well you should!" I sighed. "Look, Evan proposed me me last night."

"Huh." Was all he said. "So, you're happy about that, right?"

"Of course I am." I _was_ lying.

"If that's true, then why is it that you felt a need to go out and get drunk? Wouldn't you rather be out celebrating over champagne and caviar with your fiancee?" He asked sarcastically. I hated to realize it... but he was right.

"Cappie. What goes on between me and Evan is none of your business. Now I have to go." I grabbed my jacket and headed to the door. His voice stopped me.

"You meant every word you said last night. You told it straight to my face."

"I was drunk." I whispered, trying to hold back the tears.

"Alcohol brings out the truth in people." I turned around. "I would know." he said. I pretended like I didn't hear... but I clearly did.

"Thanks for last night, Cap. Bye." I walked out the door. On my way back to the room, I couldn't help but think about what he said. Why was he always right? I did love him. I never stopped loving him. But I was in love with Evan. I was going to marry _Evan_... I think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. I know it was kind of short, but I had a lot of important stuff in it. Please R&R! Let me know what you like and don't like. Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I walked into my room and immediately plopped down on my bed. Ashleigh's voice scared me.**

"Hey you." I sprung up. "Whoa, sorry. Who knew that you were so jumpy."

"Hey, Ash. I didn't see you there." I replied softly.

"Um... everything okay? I didn't hear you come in last night..." She said slowly.

"That's because I didn't. I, um... went to see my brother and on my way back, I kinda ran into this party, and--"

"Wait, wait, wait! There was a party... and I wasn't there?!" She looked shocked.

"Ash, can we please be serious?"

"Okay, fine. So... what happened?" She came and sat by me.

"I was having a bad night... so I had a few beers..." I said slowly.

"How many is a few?" She asked.

"Four...and a half...I think. Maybe five..."

"Okay..." She replied, slightly shocked at what my idea for a "few" was.

"I know. I regret it... it never should've happened. What was I thinking!?" I felt my eyes water. I buried my face into my pillow and let them spill.

"Hey Case--" she tried to comfort.

"I don't know what was wrong with me. I'm just so confused... and...and I have a boyfriend! God..."

"What does having a boyfriend have to do with beer?" She was clearly confused.

"Ash, it has nothing to do with the beer... it has to do with Cappie!"

"Oh my god." She whispered. "What happened?"

"I don't know! All I know is that I woke up in the Kappa Tau house. Besides that, I can't remember anything!"

"With five beers? That's pretty understandable." She sighed, and so did I. I tried to stop the tears as I sat up to face her.

"He did fill me in on one detail though..." I whispered. "I told him that I loved him."

"Wow." Was all she could say. Surprisingly, she didn't looked shocked... at all.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She replied. "It's just--"

"It's just, what, Ashleigh?" Was she on his side too?

"It's just that... it's not exactly a surprise to me. You had to admit it one of these days... I just didn't know what you would be drunk while you did it." She shrugged.

"I don't love him!" I cried. "Why does no one believe me! I love Evan."

"Casey, listen to me and don't deny what you know is true."

"I love Evan. _That's _what's true." I replied softly, but sternly.

"Okay..." She played along. "But for once, can you tell me exactly how you feel about Cappie?"

"Ashleigh..." I sighed.

"Please. Just do it, Casey."

"Okay..." I took a deep breath. Could I really tell her how I felt? "He's, um, a really nice guy..."

"And..."

"And... he's fun to be with." My head started to spin... "And he's incredibly sweet, even though he tries to cover it up with being cocky." I smiled. "And he knows how to make anyone laugh... even if they don't want to at the moment." Ashleigh looked at me wide-eyed as I rambled on and on. "And he's smart, even if he doesn't think so. And he's fun to be with... and oh my god." The truth was about to come out. "I love him." I said it. For the first time, (sober) I said it out loud. And I meant it.

"Yeah, you do." Ashleigh agreed, as a smile flashed across her face. To my surprise, I smiled too. I've never felt so relieved in my entire life.

"I think I have my answer..." I whispered to myself. "I have to go, Ash." I gave her a huge hug. "Thanks for everything. You're the best."

"I work miracles." She shrugged as I got up. "Oh, and one more thing."

"What's that?" I asked before I ran out.

"I want one of your kids to be named after me." She laughed. "Now, get out of here!" She exclaimed. I ran out the door, thinking things that I have never thought of before. Screw caring about what other people think. Screw my sisters' opinions. Screw Evan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sprinted... to the Omega Chi house. Without bothering to knock, I ran inside and up to Evan's room. What I found didn't upset me one bit... it just gave me that much more reason to dump him. He was with another girl.

"Oh! Casey!" He immediately got off of her. (I'll let you visualize...) "I was just, um... helping Heather here, with her studies..." He zipped up his pants, so did Heather; a ditzy blonde who stood quietly in the background.

"Oh? And what subject would that be? Sex 101?"

"Casey... I can explain." He grabbed my arm, but I shook it off.

"Oh, I know you can." I said sarcastically. "I just don't want to hear it. In fact, I'm through with hearing anything else you have to say."

"Case, don't do this. I--"

"You what, Evan? You _love _me?" I asked. "This," I pointed to the half dressed blonde behind me. "isn't love."

"I'm sorry." He said sternly.

"I'm sure you are. But it was my fault not to dump your ass the first time you cheated on my when I had the chance. That's what _I'm_ sorry about."

"Can we just talk?" He lowered his voice.

"Um... no, I think we already did. I guess your going to have to find some other girl to put that ring on." I smirked. "So, I'll let myself out. Heather, it was nice to meet you." I said sarcastically, and with that, I was out the door. I felt like I was on top of the world. There was just one more stop to make...

**A/N: Okay, so the best is about to come (as you can tell.) I'm sorry if this chapter was kind of dramatic with the whole evan cheating again thing, but that's the way I wanted it to go. I wanted the whole break up thing to be quick and mean and not heart-breaking and boring. I'm working hard on the next chapter... hopefully it will be up soon:) **

**Please, guys, I'm begging you to review. Don't just read my story and leave it at that... I want to know what you think! So take a minute to click that little button in the corner of this page and write a review! Please and thank you:)**


	5. AN 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much to those who are reviewing my story! You have no idea how much that impacts what I write... so keep it up! Here's just a quick update: I know that everyone is dying to read the casey/cappie reunion chapter... but trust me, it's been really hard to write! I would write it, but the next day, I change it because i decide to go another way. So, i think i finally have it close to perfect, so I'll make the final adjustments and post it sometime tomorrow.**

**However, I DID like the other version that I did so I might make those into oneshots sometime in the future.**

**So, I hope you all will like the next chapter to come, if you do, please tell me! And if you don't... please tell me! It's that simple :)**

**Until tomorrow... **

**Rylie**


	6. Chapter 5

**This time, I walked. There was no need for sprinting...Cappie had waited for me for years, he could wait a few more minutes for me to get there. All of a sudden, I felt guilty. Was I _still _using him? Maybe he didn't want to be with me anymore... I couldn't just assume that he was going to pine over me forever. After all, he was an amazing guy and any girl would be lucky to have him. I just wanted that girl to be me...and I needed to _not _to be over.**

Once in the Kappa Tau house, I ran into Rusty.

"Casey? What are you doing here?" He was confused... and I could see why.

"I, um... I don't know, I'm just... exhilarated. And I came here...to, well...I..." Even though I had walked, I was still out of breath from what was happening.

"Whoa, slow down. What happened? I heard about your drunken night yesterday... I'm sorry if it was me to who pushed you to do that." He looked down, but I laughed.

"No, Rusty. It's not your fault that I drank. I was just... having a hard time."

"With the proposal?" He guessed.

"Well, yeah. But, um, no worries... because I gave Evan my answer." I smiled, and he knew what was coming. However, I surprised him. I held up all ten of my fingers... and and none of them had a ring on it.

"You turned him down?" He asked, shocked, as he examined my hands. "Why?"

"Let's just say... that I never should've trusted him."

"Wow." He said.

"I know... and now, I'm, um here...to...well... is Cappie here?"

"Actually no. He went to run an errand... we're out of beer." He rolled his eyes.

"A disaster, I see." I replied sarcastically.

"Well, you know us Kappa Taus." He laughed as we walked to the couch. "We're like rabbits..." I immediately gave him a weird look. "Except...with beer." He replied awkwardly. "I mean, not reproducing beer... just...well, we like it." Typical Rusty. He always had trouble with speaking to girls. I just never knew it applied to his own sister.

"Uh-huh..." I played along.

"That didn't make sense." He looked at me and said.

"No, it didn't. But it's okay. So do you know when he'll be back?" I asked, trying not to sound anxious.

"Not too long... he left about 15 minutes ago. I imagine that he's on his way back by now." He replied.

"Cool... so I'll just hang out if it's okay."

"Yeah, it's fine." He replied. We sat on the couch together in silence. I knew he didn't want to ask me about Cappie, so I spoke.

"So how are things between you and Jen?" I asked.

"Things are great. She's great... I'm great. Everything is just--"

"Great?" I finished.

"Yeah." He laughed.

"Well, I'm glad to here that, Rusty. You deserve a nice girl like Jen in your life."

"Thanks."

"And how's Dale?" I dared to ask.

"He's just... Dale. His band has been playing at all of the local churches." He informed.

"That's good..." I pretended to care, for his sake.

"He's at bible study right now." He added. After a minute of silence, he continued. "But he's still a virgin." Whoa. I didn't need to know that.

"Wow... good for him..." I replied, not knowing the right thing to say. Suddenly, we heard the door open, and a familiar voice echoed from it. Rusty immediately jumped up, while I remained seated. Not only was I trying to think of what to say... but also because I lost the feeling in my legs. Ah, the joys of being in love...

"The beer has arrived!" Cap exclaimed while he walked into the room. "Hey Spitter, what are you doing here all by your lonesome?" He asked, curiously. Obviously he couldn't see me.

"Well, I stayed behind to help you bring in the beer..." He replied, slightly looking back at me. Cappie simply laughed.

"Rusty, Rusty, Rusty. Such a good kid, so generous and polite...we'll work on that. Now, the beer is waiting. Chop chop, pledge." He joked. Finally, I stood up. Cappie's eyes immediately focused on me. "Oh." He was shocked. "You didn't tell me you had a visitor." He choked, as he looked to Rusty, who then looked at me.

"I don't." He got closer to him. "_You _do." He turned back to me after a moment of silence. "Well, I'm gonna go take care of that beer...so... I'll see you later, Case." And with that, he was gone. Cappie immediately started to fiddle with things.

"So why are you here?" He was giving me the cold shoulder. I knew it... and I deserved it.

"I came to talk to you." I replied softly.

"Well, I'm kinda busy... with things. The house is a mess...and Rusty will never be able to bring in that beer by himself...and, I, uh--" He was making excuses.

"Cappie." I said genuinely. Finally, he looked at me. A pained look was on his face and it made me want to break down and cry.

"Rusty told me about Evan..." He sighed. Great. I knew I couldn't trust Rusty.

"Oh." I replied. "Cappie, I--"

"No, Case, I don't want to be one of those guys who makes you choose... but I have to be right now. If you marry Evan, then we can't be friends anymore." He said it so hesitantly. I could've told him the truth right then, but I wanted to hear how he felt.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because, Casey. It kills me to be around you. When we're together, we both know how we feel. Just because you're too afraid to admit, doesn't mean that the feelings aren't there. If you get married, then I'll know for sure that it's over. And if you are constantly around me, then I know that I won't be able to accept it." I frowned at first, then smiled. I had never heard Evan say anything nearly as sweet as this before.

"Cappie..." I laughed nervously.

"What?" He was still serious. I got closer to him and was immediately urged to just close the space between us... but I resisted.

"I told Evan no." I said flatly.

"Why?" He asked, shocked.

"Because... of you." I replied, and got even closer.

"Case--" He started, but I stopped him.

"No. It's my turn to talk." I smirked. "I'm an idiot. I wasted years on Evan, thinking that he was the one for me. Turns out, I was wrong." I shrugged, and he looked at me closely. "When I picture myself with Evan, 10 years from now, I picture a huge house, with marble floors and spotless rooms, and a maid that would cook dinner, and spoiled little brats for children, and me staying up half the night, waiting from his to get home from work." I shrugged. This picture was very true... but very lonely. Cappie simple stood there as I explained to him. "But when I picture myself with you..." I started, and saw him smile. "I picture a cute little house, surrounded my weird neighbors, and a backyard with a swing set and a dog, and the family car, parked in the garage, and--"

"And a messy bedroom," he interrupted, "with non-matching furniture, where we would stay all night while our kids were asleep... watching TV, and--"

"Eating pie." I finished, letting out a laugh. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. Our foreheads touched, and our eyes closed.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." I replied, right before he kissed me. It was different then our other kisses. While those were filled with heat and passion, this on was full of nothing but love. We pulled away after a minute of two, then he spoke.

"So we're really gonna do this?" He asked.

"I'm ready if you are." I replied while smiling.

"I've waited too long to hear that..." He replied, and again, we kissed. This was it for me. _Cappie _was it for me.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know it took me a while to post this... but this chapter was so hard to write, like I said. I hope it's good... I worked on it a lot and it went through a LOT of drafts. Please, please, please review! Oh, and even though it might seem like it, this story isn't even close to being over... I'm working on the next chapter right now! Thanks everyone :)**


	7. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning and smiled... it _wasn't _a dream. Cappie was asleep right next to me, with his arm draped over my waist. After our reunion that morning, we spent the day together in the house. Watching movies, eating pie, and just talking. Later that night, we... well, you know. I scooted closer to him and watched him sleep. This was the perfect moment and I wanted to take advantage of it. Suddenly his eyes opened slowly.

"Hi." He greeted.

"Hi." I replied, smiling. Instantly, he put his hand on my cheek. "What?" I asked.

"Just... making sure your really here." He smiled as he dropped his hand.

"I am." I replied softly. For a moment, our faces we just inches apart and our eyes were locked on each other.

"You sleep okay?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I replied. "But, was it just me, or did Beaver come in here in the middle of the night and Happy Birthday to you?" I asked, laughing.

"Yeah, he does that every night when he's drunk. He always thinks it's someone's birthday... and apparently, last night it was mine." He laughed.

"Interesting."

"Yeah, well, you'll get used to it." He turned over onto is back and I rested my head on his chest.

"I'm happy... are you happy?" I looked up.

"I'm extremely happy." He sighed, and hugged me tighter. I closed my eyes, and realized just how tired I was.

"Ugh... what time is it?" I groaned. I felt him lift his head to look at the clock.

"9:45." He replied.

"Oh my god!" I eyes opened, and I sat up. "9:45!? I have a ZBZ meeting in fifteen minutes!" I quickly picked up my clothes from off of the floor and put them on, not worrying about making them look perfect. "Shoot...shoot...shoot!" I muttered to myself. Cappie slowly got out of bed and threw on a t shirt and some boxers. He watched as I scrambled to collect my stuff.

"Easy there, speedy. You'll get there in time." He said, helping me to pick up the junk that had fallen out of my purse.

"Yeah, if I leave right now." I replied. "Okay, I think that's everything." I sighed as I glanced around the room one last time. I was forgetting something...But Cappie stood closer to me and reminded me of what is was. I put my hand on the back of his neck and brought him close to me. We closed the space between us with a long, passionate kiss.

"I'll call you later." He whispered as we finally pulled apart.

"You better." I smirked. I ran out of the house, ignoring the passed out Beaver who was laying in the doorway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I ran all the way home, and by the time I charged into the living room, the meeting had already started. Frannie was up front talking about an upcoming event that needed more planning.

"...So whoever is interested needs to see my ASAP--oh, Casey." She looked in my direction, as did the other girls. My hair was messy, my make-up was smudged, and my clothes we wrinkled. How was I going to be able to explain this? "Nice to see you finally showed up." She said harshly.

"Yeah... sorry. I have a bunch of tests coming up, so I pulled an all-nighter at the library. I guess I must have fallen asleep." I shrugged it off.

"Likely story..." I heard Rebecca mumble under her breath. Frannie ignored her.

"Well, just don't let it happen again. Mmkay?" She looked at me.

"No problem. Sorry." I walked over and took a seat by Ashleigh. She looked over and smirked at me... I knew that she had an idea of what had happened the night before. Frannie filled me in on what I had missed at the beginning of the meeting. Everyone was assigned chores to do in the house before the inspectors came...and since I was late, I was responsible for making sure the fireplace was ash-free. The meeting ended about 20 minutes later, and I immediately run up to my room to get a change of clothes. Right before I was about to head off to take a shower, Ashleigh barged in.

"Details! Spill it!" She sat down on my bed and stared at my, anxiously.

"There isn't much to tell..." I replied, lying.

"Don't try to fool me. We both know that you weren't at the library last night." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay." I smiled. I sat down next to her. "But your sworn to secrecy." I warned.

"I know, I know. Now tell me everything!" She squealed.

"Well, I went over there--"

"There being the Kappa Tau house..." She interrupted.

"Right. And he was there, and--"

"Him being Cappie..." She, yet again, interrupted.

"Ash." I sighed.

"Fine, sorry. Continue." She replied.

"Okay. So we talked, and I told him everything. About how I broke things off with Evan, and how I picture my life in ten years and...how I loved him." I smiled, thinking of last night.

"Awww!" She squealed while hugging a pillow. "What did he say?"

"He felt the same way..." I blushed. "And we kissed..."

"Ooh, Yay!" she nearly shouted.

"Ash, keep it down."

"Right sorry." She whispered.

"So we spent the day--"

"And night." She smirked.

"--together, and I woke up this morning and came home." I shrugged. Maybe not much of a story, but it was to me.

"So when are you seeing him again?" She asked, excitedly.

"Hopefully later on today. He said he'd call." I replied.

"Aw that's so cute! You and Cappie... can you believe it!?"

"I know! I'm as shocked as you are. But...we're meant to be together, you know? It's fate..." I got lost in thought. "I know, that sounds really cheesy..."

"No, it sounds like love." She replied and smiled.

"Ashleigh, thank you. For everything. You have been my support through everything and you helped me come true with myself about my feelings for Cappie. I couldn't thank you more for that." I grabbed her hand.

"Hey, what are best friends for." She replied.

"Best friends. No matter what happens, you will always come first in my life." I reassured.

"Cappie won't like that..." She laughed.

"We'll he's gonna have to." I shrugged.

"I love you."

"I love you." I replied, as we hugged. And it was true. Ashleigh was the the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for.

I took a shower and cleaned myself up. Thinking back on yesterday, I smiled. I still couldn't believe it was happening. A couple days again, Evan was proposing to me. And now, he's probably on top of Heather right now, and I'm happy with Cappie... someone who actually loves me. Sure, there was going to be a few bumps along the way... but nothing is going to be a problem for us.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Wow, I was so happy to see that my last chapter got so many reviews! Thanks to all of you that took the time to review my story... I really appreciate it! Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sometimes, the aftermath of a big chapter is better than the chapter itself! (well, in my opinion.) Still... this isn't the end of the story! There will definitely be for Cappie/Casey to come. Plus some surprises...**


	8. AN 3

**A/N: I know, I know. What's up with all of the author's notes? Well, I just had a reviewer point out something to me that i missed. In the Cappie/Casey reunion chapter, Cappie says that he "heard" about Evan's proposal from Rusty. But, in the chapter where casey wakes up in the house... SHE'S the one that told him about Evan. Sorry about that. I guess that's what happens when you write a chapter at 2 in the morning... I guess I forgot what I had previously wrote.**

**So please ignore that.**

**I'm working on the next chapter write now. So please bare with me while I try to get it finished and posted.**

**Thanks :)**


	9. Chapter 7

**I sat at the table, waiting for Cappie to return with our two coffees. He had called me only two hours after I got home. A part of me was worried that I was going to get too caught up in this relationship, but I was learning from my past with Evan... But hey, we just were reunited. Who wouldn't be all over each other after that?**

"You're coffee, my lady." Cappie snuck up behind me and placed the cup in front of me.

"Why thank you, sir." I smiled. He took a seat across from me.

"Sorry it took so long. The line was long."

"No problem." I replied.

"Plus, the cashier spent more time flirting with me than actually getting the drinks..." He got a really weird look on his face. Cappie was usually used to girls flirting with him...

"What's so weird about that?" I asked.

"It was a dude." He replied. I couldn't help but laugh. "So..." He started, after a while of silence.

"So..." I repeated.

"I was thinking..." I stated slowly, while leaning across the table.

"Yes..." I replied, just as slowly. I leaned on my elbows to get closer to him.

"That tonight could be our first official date." He smirked.

"Well, what do you call this?" I asked, while waving my hands lightly around.

"No, no, no." He corrected. "This isn't a date. This is just two people... getting coffee together." He said.

"Okay..." I said, confused, but I laughed.

"No, a real date would be way better. It would include dinner, maybe a movie, and a few of my own surprises thrown in..." He gave me a look. I thought for a moment, but then replied without hesitation.

"Sounds great." I smiled big. He closed the space between us with a sweet and gentle kiss. We wouldn't have stopped if it weren't for the familiar voice that interrupted...

"Why, isn't that just adorable." I looked up from Cappie and felt my face go pale. It was _him._

"Evan..." I looked at him sternly. I felt awkward... and I felt scared. But there was no way in hell that I was going to let him get the best of me like that.

"And here I thought you left me to go on to bigger and better things..." He smirked evilly. "Guess I was wrong." He shrugged.

"Go away." I sighed, looking at Cappie quickly.

"Now hold on a minute. Aren't you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?" He asked, sarcastically. Cappie simply laughed as he stood up and faced Evan.

"Come on, now. Let's just keep it friendly... buddy." He gave Evan a light punch in the shoulder, which seemed to infuriate him.

"Cappie--" I tried to get a word in, but he just politely shushed me.

"I wouldn't be too confident there, _bud._" Evan said harshly. "You're just her rebound." This didn't bother Cappie. I knew it wouldn't.

"Right..." He replied sarcastically. "Because there's no way she could be over someone as loyal and trustworthy as you, right?" Evan rolled his eyes at this. Cappie nodded, proud of his statement.

"She's not gonna find anyone better than me." Evan said flatly. How funny it was that they were talking about me, and I simply sat back...

"You just keep on believing that, Ev. Ev-Ev. Evie-boy. Ev--"

"You know, I would love to stay and chat, but I have to go meet _Heather_. Later, _Cap." _He said sarcastically. His eyes then flashed to me quick as he spoke. "Casey." He said while smirking. I wanted to go over and sock him one... but I knew that Cappie was on it.

"Heather _Tucker?_" Cap asked, making Evan turn around again.

"Yes." He replied. Unbelievable. He was actually proud of it?

"Wow..." Cappie said, getting lost in thought. "I remember her." He walked closer to Evan. "The Kappa Taus paid her 100 bucks to give us all lap dances and feed us beer." He smirked, knowing that this was making him uncomfortable. "And at the end of the night... it was _Beaver_ who got lucky." Cappie said slowly. Evan avoided eye contact. "Huh." Cappie shook his head a little, after being deep in thought. "I bet that's a meaningful relationship!" He said smiling. Evan turned around and started to walk, ignoring him. "Hey! Don't forget to invite me to the wedding." He called to him. "And how convenient! The bride could also be the stripper that we hire for the bachelor party!" Cappie said, laughing. I could see Evan straining himself not to just come over and fight him. He kept walking, and suddenly he was gone. Cappie, of course, simply sat back down and smiled at me. "And that," He pointed in Evan's direction "is how it's done... Cappie style." He laughed.

"You're unbelieveable." I said smiled.

"But you love it." He said, grabbing my hand.

"Yeah..." I sighed. "God knows why." I mumbled. He broke out into a slight laugh then leaned in a gave me a peck on the cheek before we both got up and started walking. It's funny how people can change so fast. Evan went from being the guy that I thought was perfect for me, to the guy who earned the rep of being the biggest jerk ever. Cappie, went from being the annoying ex to the guy that I was meant to be with. Or was it just me who changed? I had been going blind for too long.. now I was able to see clearly.

**A/N: Hey everyone. I know this chapter is kinda short, but I needed something to fill it, so I threw Evan in the mix. I'm starting to plan things for later chapters so hopefully those will be more interesting to read. Sorry if it seems to you like the people are kind of out of character. To me, they aren't. That's the whole reason I started this fiction... was so that I could make the characters do what I wanted. So if you don't like that... then maybe this fic isn't for you.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Please keep it up!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 8

How many more outfit combinations did I have? My entire wardrobe was spread out all over my bed as I studied each piece carefully. This shouldn't be a hard decision to make. I mean, it was a date... with Cappie. Why was I nervous? Maybe it was the fact that he gave me no clue whatsoever about what he was planning. How was I supposed to know what to wear? I daringly glanced at the clock. 7:42. I had less than 20 minutes to decide! This is what drove me nuts about Cappie. His unpredictability. At least with Evan, everything was planned out. But that did get very boring. Oh geez, there I go again, comparing Evan and Cappie...

"Woah. What happened in here?" I turned around and saw Ashleigh trying to make her way through the mess.

"I'm totally freaking out here! Cappie is picking me up at 8 and I have no idea what to wear!" I paused for a second. "God, I feel like I'm in high school again..."

"Just relax." She said while she walked over. I noticed a small box in her hand.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to it.

"Oh." She realized. "Here. It found it right outside the door. It has your name on it." She shrugged and handed it to me. Immediately, when I looked at my name written on the cardboard box, I smiled. " Cappie." I whispered as I opened it up.

"Ooh, what's inside?" Ashleigh asked curiously. Setting right on top, was picture of us. It was taken at a party at the Kappa Tau house. I was sitting on his lap. Clearly, we were both a little drunk... but extremely happy. I handed it to Ashleigh. "Aww...you guys look so cute! I remember this party. I hooked up with that one guy, Robert. No, no... it was Pete. Jason? I don't know. His name isn't important... he was an amazing kisser." She smirked as she handed me back the picture. I set it aside and saw something else in the box: a locket.

"Oh my god..." I barely whispered as I pulled it out and held in between my fingers.

"It's beautiful..." Ashleigh said.

"It's mine." I replied.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah. Cappie had given it to me on our one month anniversary." I opened it, and saw that it still contained the same thing. On one said of it, there was a picture of me and him kissing. I couldn't remember if we actually posed like that or if someone caught us at a candid moment. On the other side, there was the letters, C&C written in fancy font. "When we broke up, I had given it back to him... I can't believe he kept it for all this time." I was astonished.

"Well, here." Ashleigh offered, getting closer and taking the gold necklace from me. I smiled, then turned around and let her put it on. I studied it for a while, then looked at the very bottom of the box. There was a letter. Knowing that Ashleigh would be curious, I read out aloud: "_Casey, ready for our date? I know I am. It'll be just like old times... literally. Dress casual, I'll see you at 8. Love, Cap._"

"Sounds exciting." Ashleigh said.

"Yeah... I'm just glad he told me what to wear." We both laughed. I got up quickly and put on jeans and a simple shirt. Luckily, I already had my hair and make-up done. "How do I look?" I asked Ashleigh. She almost replied, but then looked at me closely for a second.

"Happy." She said seriously. I said good-bye, then ran out the door. To my surprise, Cappie was standing right outside his car, dressed just as casual as me.

"Well, hi there." He greeted, giving me a smile that melted my heart.

"Hey." I said, as I walked over. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before opening the passenger door for me. I was a little confused. Why wasn't I sitting in the front with him? After I got my seat belt on, I looked over and saw him sitting right next to me, putting on his seat belt. "Oh, um..." Suddenly, I looked forward and saw that someone else was driving.

"Driver, to the first destination please." Cappie said.

"Yes sir." The "driver" replied. I recognized the voice, and immediately burst into laughter.

"Rusty?" I asked. I leaned forward and saw my little brother dresses up in a suit, complete with a hat and everything.

"Nope." He said. "For tonight, my name is Chives." He said. I heard Cappie laugh from behind.

"I can't believe you put him up to this." I laughed, as I sat back.

"Hey, Spitter was happy to do it."

"Yeah... I'm sure." I smiled once more, then Rusty started driving. "So, what's the plan for today?" I asked, excitedly.

"No way, that's for me to know and for you to find out." He smirked.

"Should I be worried?"

"Probably." He sighed. We sat for a while as I looked out the window and watched the familiar scenery go by. Suddenly, I remembered something.

"Hey." I said, and he immediately faced me. "Thank you..." I looked down and picked up with locket with two fingers. "I can't believe you still had it." I said, amazed.

"What, you thought I just threw everything that had to do with you out?" He asked.

"God knows I deserved it..." I looked down, ashamed. I _did _deserve it.

"You know me better than that, Case." He replied.

"Yeah, I know." I put on a smile, trying to forget about the past. "Please tell me where we're going, I'm dying here!" I burst out. He simply laughed.

"It's more fun this way." He replied.

"You're mean." I pouted.

"Yeah...well... We'll be here soon, don't worry." He looked over at me. I flashed him a smile, then looked into the rear view mirror and saw Rusty looking right back at me. I can't imagine any other brother doing this for his sister. He was great. I can't believe that I wasn't able to see it before. Finally, we can to the stop.

"We're here..." Rusty said as he cut the engine. I anxiously looked out the window and was confused. Really, really confused...

"Welcome." Cappie said while smiling.

"We're at... the Kappa Tau house?" I questioned.

"Yep." He replied.

"But it took us like 20 minutes to get here..." I said, still confused.

"Well, I had Chives take a few detours to throw you off." He smirked.

"Unbelievable." I laughed.

"Come on, let's go." He said anxiously as he grabbed my hand and we ran out of the car and to the front door. Rusty, for some reason that I knew Cappie had planned, hopped in the car and drove off. Right before I was going to open the door, he grabbed my arm and pulled me in for a kiss.

"What's that for?" I asked as we finally pulled apart. He simply gave me a look, then opened the door, leading me in first. Once glance around the room, and I felt my whole body go numb. I could barely speak. "Oh my god..."

**A/N: Cliff hanger! What will the date be like? Hmm... guess you'll have to wait and see. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy and with school and writing some of my own stuff. Hopefully I'll get back on track. If not, please be patient with me. I'll make an effort to update regularly. Please review! Thanks :)**


	11. Chapter 9

**Okay, before you start reading, just a quick note. There's some reference to Cappie and Casey's past dates in this chapter... so i just made some stuff up about it. Sorry if they mentioned something in the show about their dates and i changed it. This is just the way I want it. So... enjoy :)**

"Oh my god..." I gasped. "The house... it's..._clean._" I pretended to be shocked.

"Very funny." He rolled his eyes. "Now come on." He grabbed my hand and we nearly ran into the backyard. It was beautiful. There were lights lining the fence, almost like christmas lights do a house. If your expecting a dinner table, with candles and rose petals... then you're wrong. When has Cappie ever been one for that? Or even, when have I? Instead, there was a sofa bed, pulled out fully. I laughed immediately, but then thought for a moment. I hope he wasn't wanting to get lucky tonight...here... "Come on. Sit." He insisted. We walked over, plopped down together, and pulled the blanket over us. I leaned my head up to look at the sky.

"Are we gonna sit and gaze at the stars?" I asked, while smiling.

"Heck no. What's so fun about that?" He replied. "No... instead, we're gonna watch the movie that we saw on our first date..." He looked over at me, waiting for me to guess. I thought for a moment, but then remembered.

"The 40-year-old Virgin!?" I laughed, and he nodded. I remember. He took me to a movie, and here I was expected to see a cute, romantic movie... but instead he buys two tickets to see the very vulgar Steve Carrell movie. I was disgusted at first... but it turned out to be one of the funniest movies, and one of the best nights of my life. "What, you have a portable DVD player or something?" I asked.

"Not quite..." He smirked. "Beav!" He shouted as a cue. A moment later, a white screen was dropped from the roof of the house, and lit up. I then noticed the projector that sat a few feet in front of us. The movie started playing, and looked just like our own personal movie theater. My smile widened, and I rested my head on Cappie's shoulder. This date was surprisingly one of the best. While other guys insist on going to a fancy dinner or party, Cappie is the only one I know who knows how to have a better time at home, being casual.

The movie ended, with us both laughing hysterically.

"Wow..." I sighed. "It's been too long since I've seen that movie."

"Same here." He looked down at me , still laughing. God, that killer smile...

"And this whole thing that you set up... it's amazing." I looked up at him "Thanks for tonight." I smiled. He simply kissed me on the forehead.

"Who said it's over?" He smirked. Suddenly, his face got serious. "There's still another movie that I want you to see..." He said, looking deeply at me. I was confused, but I watched as the screen lit up again and a homemade movie came on. Music started playing in the background... one of my favorite songs. I sang along in my head as I watched.

_You and me_

_We should be_

_Making a memory_

_whenever we're together_

Suddenly, a slideshow started. It showed picture after picture of me and Cappie... together over the years. Immediately, my eyes filled with tears. The show went on, and while most of the pictures touched my heart, some just made me laugh. Cappie and I when we were drunk at party... singing a karaoke version of "Respect" on stage. Another one showed us dressing up Beaver when he was passed out in the backyard. The cute ones were the ones that made me cry. Me sitting on his lap, us kissing, or even the one where we were both fast asleep in each others arms, caught at a candid moment. All of these pictures reminded me of how happy I was... but also about how sad I was that I wasted so much time without him in my life.

The slideshow came to an end, and I looked up at him. He brushed a tear from my cheek and looked back up at the screen, which clued me in the it wasn't over yet. Suddenly, Cappie's face came on the screen. I listened as he began to speak:

"Spitter, is it on?"

"Yeah, go." I heard Rusty in the background.

"Okay..." He sighed. "Hey Case." He smiled. "I really don't know what to say... even though there's a lot on my mind. Tonight will be our first date... again." He laughed. This filled me in that he shot this earlier today. "I hope it goes great, even though I know it will. I know that I'm sitting right next to you as you watch this and you're thinking, why can't he just talk to me now? But with filming it, we'll be able to keep it forever and watch it as many times as we want. Basically, the day that you came to the house to get back together, was the happiest day of my life..." he got lost in thought. "...not that I was pining for you, or anything." He quickly said.

"You _so _were pining..." I heard Rusty laughing. Cappie shot him a look then continued.

"I just want you to know that no matter what happens between us... no matter how many stupid mistakes that I will undoubtedly make when we're together, how I feel about you will never change. You already know that you mean the world to me." I felt another tear drip down. "Geez, that sounded corny... but it's true. I mean, why else would I go through the humiliation of putting my face on a giant screen in front of you?" He laughed, and so did I. "So you know that it must be real." His face got serious. "I'm gonna put everything that I have into this relationship to make it work. I hope you know that. Because...I love you." He smiled, and I looked up at the real Cappie and locked eyes with him. I smiled, then my eyes flashed back to the screen. Cappie was sitting rather awkwardly. "Rusty!" He whispered. "Cut it!"

"I'm trying!" Rusty whispered back. "I can't find the button!"

"Well, hurry up!" He replied.

"Okay, got it!" Rusty hissed, and in a flash, the screen went dark. The imperfections of it is what made it perfect... if that makes sense.

"Oh my god..." I whispered as I looked up at Cap. "You really are amazing, aren't you?" I smirked.

"Well, maybe just a little..." He laughed. I laughed along and hugged him tightly. He buried his face into the top of my head, and for a while, we sat there just like that.

"I still have one more surprise for you..." He smiled genuinely.

"What else could you possibly have up your sleeve?" I asked softly.

"Remember that one night, after we had been dating a while, and it was right before Christmas?"

"Yeah, I stayed over here for the night, and we watched Christmas movies and talked..." I remembered.

"Yeah. We talked about what we always wanted for Christmas and never got. I said that I wanted the mega-pack of Star Wars figurines, and you wanted a puppy." He laughed, then got serious.

"Yeah..." A nodded in agreement. Where was he going with this? It's spring... Christmas was still a ways away. Suddenly, I heard a slight rustle come from behind the corner, and out came running a dog. A chocolate lab. I felt like fainting. The small, pudgy puppy came right up to us, tail wagging.

"Oh. My. God." I whispered. "You got a puppy!?" I shrieked.

"_We _got a puppy." He corrected as he lifted the dog onto the couch with us. It immediately started licking us.

"Cappie, you didn't." I gasped.

"I did. He's 3 weeks old." He informed.

"Oh my god. What's his name?" I asked, playing with the pup.

"I was saving that for us to decide together." I thought for a moment, studying the dog's face carefully. Besides the fact that he was the most adorable thing I've ever seen, I had an idea. I tried to wrap my head around this all to think more clearly.

"Well, how about we consider your Star Wars fantasy?" I suggested.

"You... wanna name him Chewbacca?!" He laughed, and so did I.

"No..." I rolled my eyes. "I was thinking more like... Obi-Wan." I giggled.

"Obi-Wan?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Obi for short." I replied, scruffing up the dog's ears.

"I love it." Cappie whispered. "Obi." He repeated. I stopped playing with Obi for a second to lean in and give Cappie a kiss with as much love as I had in me.

"You're unbelievable." I whispered. "I can't believe you did all of this." I glanced around the backyard.

"For you? Anything." He replied. I linked his arm with mine and let Obi run over our laps... back and forth. Was this all really happening? Cappie didn't really get us a puppy, did he? Maybe this was a sign that what we had was permanent. I was ready for that... right? My doubts suddenly disappeared as I looked at that lovable face again. And I'm not talking about the dog's...

**A/N: Obi-Wan! Hah, yes, they got a puppy. I don't care if it's too over the top, or cliche... I loved it. Something about love and dogs go together well. This chapter just kinda came to me and the last minute. So i wrote it in ten minutes and hoped for the best. So keep in mind, thats it's not edited. I hope you liked it... I'm trying to plan stuff for future chapters. But i'm starting to work on other things too (Wildfire and Kyle XY fans... keep an eye out for me!) Please review! it's what keeps me going! Thanks :)**

**(quick credit... song that is in the slideshow: Making a Memory by the Plain White T's. It's in the show, too.)**


	12. AN 4

**A/N: Okay, I have good news and bad news. The bad news is, that I'm putting this story on a hiatus. I just have been really busy with other things write now and I need to focus on those, including other fan fics. So, I exactly know what I'll be back. Could be a few days... or a few weeks. I'm not sure. But I promise... I won't forget!**

**The good news is that I'm starting more fictions. I haven't started yet, so it'll be a few days before I get one posted. I'm gonna try to write a Kyle XY one and a Wildfire one. I don't know how long it'll be, but that's one of the things that I wanted to focus on and take a break from Greek. Hey, at least everything is happy now, and I didn't leave you hanging, right?**

**sorry to disappoint. But thanks for reading :)**


End file.
